


I Shouldn't have Come

by JustPlainAmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badboy! Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainAmy/pseuds/JustPlainAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bad boy!Derek tempting Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jungle

He knew he shouldn't be here, he knew he shouldn't have accepted danny's invitation to go with a group of people to the Jungle. His dad is the fucking sheriff he should know better than to willingly show up with his fake ID burning a hole in his wallet. Then of course Danny, the only person of the group willing to even speak to Stile's has apparently sandwiched himself between to tallish brunet's and he looked like he was having the time of his life. So no fun for him, maybe he should just go, leave a notes, throw it at Danny and see if the brunette grinding Danny from behind would catch it in his mouth. The way he had it open like he actually was trying to catch something made Stiles almost do it. Tempting but no. He's about to blow out of there only a little tipsy from the fruity smelling drink he's been sipping for 45 min when the bar tender, slightly scary looking blonde (still hot) slid a beer in front of him and simply nodded over to the other end of the bar when Stiles began to protest that he hadn't ordered another drink. 

Following the slightly unhelpful direction the bartender more or less pointed he saw only one guy, incredibly fucking hot and grinning at Stile's like the dude was the big bad wolf and Stiles almost had to physically cover his to prevent him from saying something embarrassing like what big teeth you have-. Holy shit wolf dude is walking over and he's still grinning wow what a nice jawline and oh god stubble. Stiles was understandably in shock as the scary hot dude (seriously where did they come from) dropped a napkin in front of Stiles and proceeded to walk off like he was some sort of fucking cassanova. As soon as the guy walked out the door stiles scrambled for the note/napkin nearly knocking over his beer in the process. 

I'll be in the alley 

God dammit, that's so- so- cliche, completely ridiculous. Who did this guy think he was?!?! Though he was outraged for being taken for easy ( he might be but it doesn't mean he can't resent others for saying it) his legs were moving up and off the bar stool and out the door. He was right he definitely shouldn't be here, but right now that wolfy bastard is smiling at him and pulling him deeper in the alley way and he can't give a shit on whether or not he should have come.


	2. The Loft and back again

Holy shit- shit, shit, shit. That guy was probably a murderer or something, luring him away so he can kill him in an alley. Stiles walked outside into the brisk night air and looked around in anticipation. There was no one there, were could he have gone he literally walked out seconds before Stiles?

 

Stiles was about to call out when a large hand grasped the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, oh god he was going to murdered- a warm mouth crushed against his and Stiles gasped into the kiss opening his eyes as Tall dark and scary pushed his tongue past his lips and- oh- oh that was good. Stiles melted against him a hand coming up to fist in the short dark hair of the man currently fucking his mouth with his tongue. Oh god that was actually happening, wolf man’s hand unclenched from Stiles’ shirt and snuck around so that his hand was slipping under the back of his shirt only to travel down under the waist band of his pants. Stiles arched into the strangers grip thrusting into the thigh that had nudged between his legs (He couldn’t believe he was doing this in a god damn alley- or really at all if he’s truthful.)

Stiles gasped into the other man’s mouth as wolfy squeezed Stile’s ass in the best way possible, even if it did force him to break away, and to no one’s surprise words were tumbling out of his mouth before he managed to stop them.

 

“Your place?” Wolf man nodded and like that the very warm hand that had been in a beautiful place was being removed and he was being dragged toward the parking lot. He really needed to stop calling this guy wolf man, it was getting creepy. Stiles spoke up when they reached a midnight black Camaro, “So I never caught your name?” Good that could pass as smooth he was good, he tried to nonchalantly pull out his phone/adjust the hard on in his pants. A quick text off to tell Danny wear he was and to look for a guy in a black Camaro if he was found murdered in a ditch.

 

“My name’s Derek” and just like that Stile’s was none to subtly adjusting his dick in his pants once again because holy Jesus Christina, this asshole sound like he gargled glass and that, was endlessly hot. He ducked inside that Camaro and did the only that had made sense at the time and all but dove at Derek as he closed the door. He could hear Derek’s keys falling but he didn’t gif a shit because Stile’s was doing his best to suck Derek’s soul out through his mouth. Clumsily shoving his tongue into that gorgeous mouth while blindly groping at Derek’s chest squeezing and stroking haphazardly mostly because Stiles had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Though he suspected that pesky virgin thing was going to change tonight, hopefully. Pulling back from the other man’s oh so hot mouth Stiles sunk into his seat and Derek looked at him wide eyed and reaching across the partition in the car. Feeling brave and decidedly like a smartass stiles only grinned and said-

 

“Mine’s Stiles” He saw confusion flash across the older man’s face until understanding seemed to dawn on him, a tiny scowl crossed his face as he cursed and then fished around on the floor for his keys. It took less than a minute to drive to a large apartment building that was only a few blocks from the club. It took much longer than that to make their way up to what Stiles figured was Derek’s apartment. Not that he saw much of it because as soon as they were inside and the door was closed Stiles’ ass once again became reacquainted with a hard surface. Derek really did have a thing for shoving people against walls, but that really didn’t matter right now because Derek was kissing him hard. When Derek lifted him up Stiles’ legs wrapped around the other man’s waist even as Stiles let out a rather undignified squeak. To which he could feel Derek’s rumbling laugh ghost against his mouth and vibrate through his chest. Stiles fell a little bit in love with that sensation, and really wanted to make it happen again, but just then Derek was carrying him across the room and through a door before tossing him down onto a surprisingly soft bed.

 

Stiles was losing his mind and they didn’t even have their pants off yet, though he had wriggled out of his and Derek slipped out of his before prowling up the best to bed Stile’s into the bed. Though no matter what Derek did it was endlessly and terribly good whether it was slowly inching Stiles out of his pants with Derek’s help while laying soft kisses on his stomach and making him yelp when a tongue dipped inside his belly button. How the fuck where belly buttons erogenous zones anyway? Holy shit.

 

The kisses were getting lower and lower and as Derek pulled back and leaned over Stiles to the nightstand beside the bed, a bottle of lube and a condom packet in hand. He knew what was gonna happen next and even if he wasn’t sure about bottoming, his dick didn’t know that as it twitched against his stomach, so stiles closed his eyes and waited for the intrusion. 

 

Except for the fact it didn’t come- and Stiles heard Derek whine softly and just like that Stiles was up on his elbows eyes wide open as he saw Derek fingering himself- oh god he could come from just that. Stiles sat up and kissed Derek slowly and full of tongue taking the condom that Derek had lain on the bed beside them. It only took a few minutes before Derek was gasping into Stiles mouth and telling him to put the fucking condom on. Ha, fucking condom.

 

Ripping open the packet and sliding it on he waited for Derek to say something or better yet do something. Derek leaned down to give Stiles one more absolutely filthy kiss. Before working his way into stiles lap giving Stile’s erection a few quick tugs that make Stiles choke on air. He moaned Derek’s name as the other man lowered himself down onto Stiles’ erection. 

 

It was better than he ever imagined as Derek bounced up and down on his cock, Stiles letting forth incoherent moans as he canted his hips into Derek’s thrusts babbling at Derek as his hand wrapped around the other man’s cock stroking to the rhythm of their thrusts.

 

When Stiles’ came it was like being punched in the face and staring into the sun, his head hit the pillow behind his head as his grip tightened on Derek’s hips as his own stuttered in an effort to keep going. His hand speeding up on Derek’s as he thrusted deep earning a loud breathy shout from Derek as the larger man slumped down onto stile’s chest. 

 

When he came down from his orgasm he had a hand in Derek’s short dark hair rubbing circles into his scalp and he could swear Derek was purring. Jesus Christ what a weird dude, he nudged Derek just a little and the brunet rolled off of him taking roughly 2.3 seconds drift off again. Taking off the condom and tying it, he barely restrained himself from cheering when the tossed condom made it into the trash.  
He wandered into what he believed to be the tiniest bathroom in existence, he could barely move enough to grab a dishtowel from under the sink and walk back into the bedroom to gently wipe the cum off of Derek’s exposed belly and chest, god did he want to lick those abs. Stiles quickly realized that he probably could. Leaning down he let himself lick a stripe up Derek’s slightly damp abs. Derek grunted a little in his sleep but then resumed making a cute as hell purring noise before rolling over to face the wall. There was a loud chorus of some green day song from the floor on the other side of the bed, stiles dove for it landing ungracefully grabbing the phone and hightailing it out of the room before he could wake Derek. Which is how Stiles realized just how impractical being nude was in a rather chilly apartment. 

 

“Hello” he whispered a little hurriedly, the sound of dub step filled his ear as Danny tried to shout above the noise.

 

“Hey where’d you go Stiles? Been looking for you forrreeevverr” The entire sentence was slurred was slurred and Danny sounded like he was well on his way to black out drunk. Shit. He was Danny’s ride, how could he have forgotten something like that? He was such a shitty friend, he glanced into the other room where Derek had begun to snore softly stuffing his face into a pillow. Stiles let out a sigh tonight did not go how he planned. Granted he planned to be the lame designated driver with only one friend at a party.

 

“I- I uh, went for a walk, I’ll be back in ten minutes don’t drink anymore, or do it’s your fucking birthday dude. He could only hear a shit ton of giggling on the other end of the phone before Danny hung up on him. 

He knew he should have woken Derek or something, but god all they did was fuck like Derek would care if he just walked out right? He doesn’t even know his last name. Fuck his life had turned into a romcom, a very hot romcom but romcom none the less. He ended up grabbing a permanent marker and rather stupidly writing his number on the sleeping man’s arm with a large CALL ME running parallel to the number. Smirking to himself he quickly tossed his clothing back on before ducking out of the apartment and running the 8 or so blacks back to the Jungle parking lot. Starting his jeep and pulling around to pick up Danny and one of the brunet’s, they were making out rather reverently until he dropped them off at Danny’s house holding each other up as they stumbled inside. He briefly contemplated going back and breaking back into Derek’s but he vetoed it in favor of going home and not acting like a crazy stalker.

Derek woke up with the sun shining in his face from a tiny window in his bedroom wall and the spot next to him on the bed empty-oh. Well what did he expect he barely said two words to the guy, of course he left. Derek was too busy angsting and remembering what it felt like to have that guy- Stiles inside and how he wanted more to immediately notice the dark slightly smeared ink all over his forearm. He stumbled out of the shower sometime later desperately writing down the figures on his arm before they faded anymore with a rather large grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> at your darling insistance i wrote a second chapter of almost entirely pure smut. enjoy my loves


End file.
